This invention relates to dog leashes or leads having an elongated member which is stiff or rigid to provide greater control of the dog during training and while walking. The rigid portion provides the handler with a certain amount of leverage. The elongated member allows the handler to keep the dog away from his body and legs. Although the dog may provide a certain amount of protection it would be preferrable if the animal handler had a weapon. This would be advantageous for guards or even people out walking their dogs.